


My Incorporeal Bully

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghost Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Teacher Harry, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter joins the teaching staff a mere 3 years after the Battle of Hogwarts and is continuously tormented by the most irritating ghost a person could ever meet. Yet something else is bothering Harry even more; this ghost is so very familiar, why is Harry so sure they’ve met before?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	My Incorporeal Bully

Harry received the letter arriving home from a ministry event. His newly purchased owl, Salvia, sat waiting on his desk, letter in her beak. He could have recognised that wax seal a mile away, the shining red wax embellished with the Hogwarts crest. An immediate sense of nostalgia washed over his body as he slowly pulled open the envelope, hoping to save the seal. 

_ “Dear Mr Potter _

_ I am writing to inform you that the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is presently unfilled. The current school faculty and I would be very pleased if you would be so kind as to fill that spot with your extensive defensive knowledge.  _

_ Please think over the invitation and remember we would be more than happy to have you on staff. Reply as soon as you can. _

_ Hoping you are well,  _

_ Yours sincerely,  _

_ M.McGonagall  _

_ Hogwarts Headmistress” _

* * *

“Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Oh, Harry, you’d be perfect! You know you would!”

Hermione was by far the most excited of all Harry’s friends to hear about the letter. Ron grinned pleasantly and congratulated him, his arm wrapped around Hermione’s waist. 

“It’ll be just like 5th-year mate! That’s wicked news!”

“Well, I don’t know if I’m even going to accept the job yet. I haven’t really thought about it.”

Hermione looked at him like he had grown a third arm or pronounced himself a firm supporter of blood purity. She shook her head dismissively and that was that. Harry owled McGonagall the very next morning telling her that he would gladly fill the position. 

* * *

The office behind the- his Defence classroom is almost identical to the way it was the last he had seen it. On closer inspection, Harry found decorative plates with flowery designs painting around the edges, all piled together in a box in the corner. The place where a cat should be was left empty and hollow. It shouldn’t have, but it sent a shiver down Harry’s spine and he quickly returned it to where he had found it. 

He didn’t linger on the painful feeling tugging inside him when he found unmarked vampire essays, along with a few stray hairs, to rough to be from a common animal. Harry was rethinking coming here, he wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much. Get to work, that would be the best course of action. There was a week left until the start of the school term, meant for planning lessons and set up classrooms and that’s exactly what he would do. 

Mealtimes were the most awkward. With no students to fill the Great Hall with white noise, it felt empty and cold. His old teachers, now his coworkers, tried to lighten the mood and chat to him about this and that. Despite Hagrid’s best efforts, Harry found himself leaving early and slowly walking back to his secluded workspace night after night. 

The halls were chilly as he walked them. He peered into classrooms as he walked, daydreaming about the happy days he had here. In Charms, Transfiguration, all of it. When he was too young and naive too, in any means, appreciate it all. Nowadays it was all press interviews and poster signings. Conversations with money-hungry businessmen and his friends pressing him to find someone to settle down with. Ah, he was getting a headache.

He fell back into his chair with a sigh and took out the lesson plan he had been working on. A busy mind was a mind that couldn’t think about the bad things in life. Not a paragraph in, his door creaked open. Looking up, Harry expected to see someone there. Finding no one, he stood up to close it. 

‘ _ It must have been the wind.’ _ he thought, though he didn’t remember seeing any open windows on his way here. He was just back into his seat when-

_ CRASH! _

“What in Merlin’s name was that?!”

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been a while since I wrote on here. I've had loads of free time lately so I thought 'why not?'."
> 
> Enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment with suggestions/criticism/literally anything else!


End file.
